I Should've Known
by xKCliciousx
Summary: Dougie always parties till early in the morning. Just the usual...untill one day when he goes out to a new club. He meets someone...  What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**I Should've Known**

A/N: Hi, thanks for reading this. This is my first ever McFly related fanfiction and im posting it here for you to read.  
>This chapter is a bit sloppy but I needed to tell you where it all began first. I hope you enjoy reading.<p>

Love Kimmy.

* * *

><p>'Doug mate, wake up!', someone yelled.<p>

'Ughhh!', was my reaction.  
>'C'mon Doug, we gotta be at Fletch's in an hour!', the voice said again.<p>

Fletch? Who's Fletch? Where am I and who's this voice speaking to me all the time?

'Doug? You there? C'mon I know you're awake..just get dressed ok?'.  
>'...Harry?', i realised.<br>'Yeah..you finally awake man?', my best friend said.  
>'Damn...i cant remember anything of last night', i said confused.<br>'That's probably cos you drank a lot...i saw it...but i didn't want to warn you i mean..you get reaaaally angry when you're drinking..', he said.  
>'Ohh..well..i'm sorry for that..', I said, getting up but still tired,'Where are we going? Why this early?'.<br>'Radio interview...'

Ohh yeahh shit...the radio interview...

I quickly got a shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth before i went downstairs where Harry was already waiting for me.

Before we go back to the story let me explain you something.  
>My name's Dougie Poynter, I'm 23 and I'm in a band called McFly.<br>I live in London with my best mate Harry Judd.

The reason of him waking me up is for a radio interview, you see..we're in this band called McFly and here you'll read about my awesome life :)

Now back to the story.

'Here Doug, I made you some toast', Harry said.  
>'Thanks Haz', I replied. I must admit I was reaallly hungry..and i had this Huuuuuge headache so I went to one of the cupboards and got myself a box of antibiotics for my headache. (AN here they're called Paracetamol...and sometimes you use antibiotics against it here but i dont know what Paracetamol is called where you live at..hope it makes sense)

'Hey Harry, can we get some starbucks on our way?', Antibiotics arent gonna help..i need some strong dark coffee to freshen me up.

'Yeah sure..', he replied absentmindedly.

We arrived at Fletch's where the rest of the band was already waiting for us.  
>Then we drove to the radio station with Fletch's van.<p>

'Gooooood morning England!', the radio DJ exclaimed. Man i have never seen nor heard anyone talk or do soooo cheerful...it made me even more grumpier than i already was, 'Right here, right now with us is the amazingly brilliant band McFlyyyyyyyy!'

'Hey peeps', Tom said.

'How are you feeling guys?', she said.

'We're great, thanks, what about you love?', Danny as always tried to flirt with the females.

'I'm quite good myself thanks, now back to you guys, you are back from being away for a loooong loooong time right?', she said.

'Yes we are, with a new album called Above The Noise', Tom said.

I didnt't pay any attention after that and after the interview I went straight back to bed again.

I woke up that night feeling slightly better.

'Hey Haz, I'm going out to that new club...'Muna' I believe, you coming with me?'  
>'Nahh man, I'm gonna work on some beats I made uo while you were asleep.', he dryly replied.<p>

So I made it to Muna, it was a sort of caf with starting amateuristic new musicians performing and stuff till 1 AM, after 1 AM it all turns into a nightclub.

When I got there some band was already playing, they weren't as good as us ofcourse but they were ok i think. Just as I sat down and ordered a beer, they finished playing.

'We're Flashlight, thanks for listening!', the lead singer said. I thought that was kind of dull to say cos everyone in here HAD to listen to them...

'Thanks Flashlight! You were great, now up next is Eve, 21 years, give it up for Eve!'

This girl with blonde streaks in her beautiful auburn coloured long wavy hair and the most beautiful green eyes i've ever seen comes up on stage.

'Hey, my name's Eve and I'm gonna perform Boys Like Girls's Thunder.', wow i didnt know anyone here would know Boys Like Girls!, 'Today's a winding road, its taking me to places that i didnt want to go' she began to sing.

'...listen to the Thundeeeeeer', she finished.

'Thank you Eve! Your voice was incredibly good! now up to the next performer...', I couldnt here it anymore...all i could hear in my head was Eve.

Untill..

'Hey can i sit here?', I turned my face to look up at the stranger and shivered when i saw who it was...

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for reading again!

I have to go to school now, i just uploaded this before school..

Please review and give me feedback, i'd love that because i'd like to know what you think of this story and what you think will come next :)

have a nice day and i'll upload another story later on today!

xx Kimmy

PS. follow me on twitter that's xStarrGirl


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey can I sit here?', I asked him.

'Uhh yeah, sure', he said, 'You played very well by the way...Eve!'  
>'Thanks! I saw you were singing along haha', I said.<br>'Ohh really', he blushed.

That's why I came to sit here in the first place, he sang along which means he's got a good taste in music...right?

'What's your name?', I asked him.  
>'Im Dougie', he stook out his hand for me to shake.<br>I shook his hand, 'Nice to meet you Dougie, as you probably know..my name's Eve'.  
>'Do you come here a lot?', he suddenly asked me after 5 minutes of silence.<br>'Yeah, my cousin told me about Muna and I thought, hey why not give it a shot? What about you?', I said.  
>'Nahh, my first time here', he shook his head.<br>'Are you gonna perform?', I asked him.  
>'Uhm..I'm not really an amateur...', that got me curious about him...what did he mean by that?<br>'Well..you cant be that bad right?', I said hoping he would agree.  
>'Ok..if you want I can just try out?', he said looking at the host.<br>'Uhh yeah, do that please?', I said, still confused...  
>'Can I borrow your guitar?', he said.<br>'You play guitar?'.  
>'Yeah..just a little bit', he replied<p>

So he went up to the host and signed himself up, seems like he's up next cos I could see him walk straight up to the stage.

'This song is dedicated to my lovely friend over there', he said pointing at me.  
>I started to blush..aww!<p>

'Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl', he sang.  
>I recognized that song...couldn't quite make up where from though...<br>His voice was really nice to listen to...I wonder what he meant earlier? He isnt that bad!  
>'Galaxy Defenders, stay forever', he continued.<p>

Damn he's pretty fit...wait what? Eve! What the hell are you thinking? You don't even know the guy!  
>He came back after everyone applouded for him.<p>

'And?', he asked me looking quite happy with himself but not in a cocky way.  
>'You were awesome Doug!', I exclaimed, it was true, he performed as if he does it all the time!<br>'Thanks' he shouted back at me.  
>'So what did you mean when you said you're not an amateur?', I asked him curiously.<br>He looked surprised that I asked that.  
>'Im in a band', he said..looking away a bit.<br>'Oh wow a band? Cool, which one?', I finally understood it...it all makes sense now..he isnt an amateur..he's a PRO!  
>'McFly', I was shocked, THAT'S where I know him of, my best friend listens to him all the time.<p>

'Wow McFly?', I exclaimed.  
>'Yeah, you know us?', he smiled. His smile is sooo adorable! And his lips...they look so tasty!<br>Eve! Stop thinking bout him like that! I noticed that i didnt reply to his question yet so i said,'No..well..yeahh..kinda..'.  
>He looked at me weirdly.<br>'My best friend Steffi listens to you guys quite a lot.', i explained him 'Okay, if you want I can give you 2 tickets to our next wembley concert?'  
>'What? No way! Those are already sold out!', I stared at him still shocked.<br>'I'm in the band my love', he winked at me, 'I can get you as much tickets as you'd like'.  
>'OMG are you freaking serious? YES i'd love that! And so does Steffi I guess haha, but you dont need to'.<br>'No its ok, i think you're a nice girl with a lot of talent! If you want you can even be our opening act? We're looking for one anyways.'  
>'OH MY GAWD! YES YES YES please!'<br>'Haha i reckon you want to?', he laughed.  
>'Well..yes..but only if its ok to the other guys', remembering there were other band members aswell.<br>'Dont worry about them, i'll talk them into it', he winked at me.

We started talking a lot untill I heard this very loud voice.

Dougie's POV 'Its 1 AM, lets partaaaaaay!', the DJ said.  
>I really had no idea how and when he got on stage ruining my interesting convo with Eve -.-<p>

'Wanna dance?', i decided to dance a bit with her instead of just sit there.  
>'Uhh sure.', she blushed. Aww, she's so cute when she blushes!<p>

We danced, talked, drank and got pretty drunk.

'Wanna come to my place?', she asked me when we were walking outside,'it's only one block away from here'.  
>I nodded and after 15 minutes we arrived at her house.<br>She went straight up to her room so I decided to follow her.

When we got in her bedroom she suddenly pulled me onto her bed... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
>Hey, here's the second chapter, thanks for the reviews Charl &amp; Steph!<br>PS. if you havent noticed yet..you 2 together with Evi are my inspirations, i made up a character with names similar to yours :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'Hey can I sit here?', I asked him.

'Uhh yeah, sure', he said, 'You played very well by the way...Eve!'  
>'Thanks! I saw you were singing along haha', I said.<br>'Ohh really', he blushed.

That's why I came to sit here in the first place, he sang along which means he's got a good taste in music...right?

'What's your name?', I asked him.  
>'Im Dougie', he stook out his hand for me to shake.<br>I shook his hand, 'Nice to meet you Dougie, as you probably know..my name's Eve'.  
>'Do you come here a lot?', he suddenly asked me after 5 minutes of silence.<br>'Yeah, my cousin told me about Muna and I thought, hey why not give it a shot? What about you?', I said.  
>'Nahh, my first time here', he shook his head.<br>'Are you gonna perform?', I asked him.  
>'Uhm..I'm not really an amateur...', that got me curious about him...what did he mean by that?<br>'Well..you cant be that bad right?', I said hoping he would agree.  
>'Ok..if you want I can just try out?', he said looking at the host.<br>'Uhh yeah, do that please?', I said, still confused...  
>'Can I borrow your guitar?', he said.<br>'You play guitar?'.  
>'Yeah..just a little bit', he replied<p>

So he went up to the host and signed himself up, seems like he's up next cos I could see him walk straight up to the stage.

'This song is dedicated to my lovely friend over there', he said pointing at me.  
>I started to blush..aww!<p>

'Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl', he sang.  
>I recognized that song...couldn't quite make up where from though...<br>His voice was really nice to listen to...I wonder what he meant earlier? He isnt that bad!  
>'Galaxy Defenders, stay forever', he continued.<p>

Damn he's pretty fit...wait what? Eve! What the hell are you thinking? You don't even know the guy!  
>He came back after everyone applouded for him.<p>

'And?', he asked me looking quite happy with himself but not in a cocky way.  
>'You were awesome Doug!', I exclaimed, it was true, he performed as if he does it all the time!<br>'Thanks' he shouted back at me.  
>'So what did you mean when you said you're not an amateur?', I asked him curiously.<br>He looked surprised that I asked that.  
>'Im in a band', he said..looking away a bit.<br>'Oh wow a band? Cool, which one?', I finally understood it...it all makes sense now..he isnt an amateur..he's a PRO!  
>'McFly', I was shocked, THAT'S where I know him of, my best friend listens to him all the time.<p>

'Wow McFly?', I exclaimed.  
>'Yeah, you know us?', he smiled. His smile is sooo adorable! And his lips...they look so tasty!<br>Eve! Stop thinking bout him like that! I noticed that i didnt reply to his question yet so i said,'No..well..yeahh..kinda..'.  
>He looked at me weirdly.<br>'My best friend Steffi listens to you guys quite a lot.', i explained him 'Okay, if you want I can give you 2 tickets to our next wembley concert?'  
>'What? No way! Those are already sold out!', I stared at him still shocked.<br>'I'm in the band my love', he winked at me, 'I can get you as much tickets as you'd like'.  
>'OMG are you freaking serious? YES i'd love that! And so does Steffi I guess haha, but you dont need to'.<br>'No its ok, i think you're a nice girl with a lot of talent! If you want you can even be our opening act? We're looking for one anyways.'  
>'OH MY GAWD! YES YES YES please!'<br>'Haha i reckon you want to?', he laughed.  
>'Well..yes..but only if its ok to the other guys', remembering there were other band members aswell.<br>'Dont worry about them, i'll talk them into it', he winked at me.

We started talking a lot untill I heard this very loud voice.

**Dougie's POV**

'Its 1 AM, lets partaaaaaay!', the DJ said.  
>I really had no idea how and when he got on stage ruining my interesting convo with Eve -.-<p>

'Wanna dance?', i decided to dance a bit with her instead of just sit there.  
>'Uhh sure.', she blushed. Aww, she's so cute when she blushes!<p>

We danced, talked, drank and got pretty drunk.

'Wanna come to my place?', she asked me when we were walking outside,'it's only one block away from here'.  
>I nodded and after 15 minutes we arrived at her house.<br>She went straight up to her room so I decided to follow her.

When we got in her bedroom she suddenly pulled me onto her bed...

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for reading! Please review and give me feedback, also what do you think will happen next? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  
><strong>Hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's the next chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Dougie's POV**

'Is she coming?', Danny asked me.  
>'Yup, she'll be here in 10 minutes', I told them.<p>

The guys got ready on the couch and watched some xfactor.

'Jenna's sooooo gonna win!', Danny said.  
>'Nahh man, Alysha's winning!', Tom exclaimed.<p>

Suddenly the doorbell rang and all of the guys ran up to the door. I opened the door and there she stood, 'Eve...'.

'Uhm hey Doug, can I come in?', she said after a while.  
>'Oh, yeah ofcourse', I forgot about that...oh my god i have been staring! I hope she didnt notice that i was blushing.<p>

'Guys, this is Eve, Eve these are my friends Tom, Danny and Harry', I said pointing at each of them.  
>'Hi Eve, we've hear a lot about you', Danny smirked.<br>I punched him in the arm, that's not something he should tell her!

'So you're auditioning for our opening act?', Tom asked. Thank god he said something..it was getting pretty silent.  
>'Yes, if that's ok with you guys?', she answered.<p>

'Yes of course! What song will you be playing for us?', Harry asked her.  
>'Weightless by All Time Low', she smiled and started to play.<br>'Manage me, I'm a mess...', I was happy to hear her voice again, she's so talented!  
>She ended the song later and grinned at me as we all saw the other guys's amazed expressions.<p>

'Dude she's fucking brilliant!', Harry yelled at me.  
>'I know right, that's what I said!', I yelled back laughing.<br>'Yeah, she's cool', Danny said.  
>'So? What's it gonna be?', I asked Tom.<br>'You're in', he smiled at us.

**Eve's POV**

'Oh my god, seriously? Thank you so so much!'.  
>I was so happy!<br>All of this cos of Dougie! I decided to put my guitar down and give each of them a hug.

'Do you write your own songs aswell?', Dougie asked me.  
>'Uhh yes i do but they're not that good..i only have like 3 i personally like.', I told them blushing.<br>'That's ok, for wembley, you can perform 7 covers and 3 originals to open up for us. Then in the end we'll play The Last Song, wanna sing it with us?', Tom said.

'Uhh yeah sure!', I said.  
>'Ok, Dougie give us her number and I'll tell Fletch about you now and we'll text you where and when rehearsals and soundchecks are ok?'.<br>'Yes, that'd be great thanks', i smiled.

We watched a bit of TV after that, I saw the guys had been looking at xfactor, which finished already and we were watching friends at the moment...the wedding episode.  
>A few minutes later i could hear someone sobbing next to me, i looked around to see Dougie crying.<p>

'Doug, are you crying?', I asked him with a weird though sympathetic look on my face.  
>'Oh dont worry about him, he gets real emotional watching stuff like this', Harry said not looking away from the TV screen once.<p>

'Im hungry...', Danny suddenly said.  
>'Yeah me too...', Dougie cried 'Uhm what about going to this italian place? Ora dei pasti?', Tom asked us.<p>

We all nodded and went outside to the cars.  
>Because there were 6 of us and only 4 fit in Tom's car, Dougie came with me.<br>I turned on the radio and heard 'Party Girl' playing.  
>We both started to laugh as we sang along.<p>

'So you havent told me about me about your past, where are you from?', he asked me when the song finished.  
>I didnt expect that question from him right here...right now.<p>

'I dont know', i told him honestly.  
>He looked at me wiht a frown.<p>

'What do you mean, I dont know?', he asked.

'I was born somewhere, the parents didnt want to keep me, I was adopted by an English family when I was born, they died in a car accident when i was 2, I was sent to a care home and spent the rest of my childhood in foster families and back in care homes. Later I was adopted by my now so-called mom because she felt lonely at home. I left her at the age of 18 living on my own.', I told him.

**Dougie's POV**

Wow, I didnt see that coming...  
>It was silent for the rest of the ride to Ora dei pasti.<br>We got out of the car and met with the other guys.

'Hey, are you alright Doug?', Tom asked looking worried.  
>'Uhh yeah why?', I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.<br>'You look a bit pale...', he said trying to get a better look of me but i turned away.  
>'Must be hungry...', i said and walked inside.<p>

We got a table and ordered our food.  
>I was happy to see that Eve wasnt the type of girl who starves herself out.<br>I must have smiled to myself looking at her cos she asked me 'What?'.  
>'Nothing', I smiled back.<p>

She was different from my ex girlfriend Franke.  
>Also talented, but Frankie starved herself out, only eating a slice of toast every morning and for dinner. And a salad for lunch!<br>Also Frankie was a bit selfish...but Eve...she's so different...I'm starting to like her alot.

'So, do you go to college or something?', Tom broke the silence.  
>'No, i dont have enough money for college', she said.<br>'Would you like to?', Harry sad.  
>'Well, i dont know...i guess so, i dont have many friends and it'd be better to get t =o know people and stuff...', she almost whispered.<p>

That got me thinking of an idea.

'What would you like to study?', i asked her.  
>'I want to go to the rock academy to also gain some confidence..' she said.<p>

I made a mental note to myself telling the other guys about my plan later.  
>We finished our food and had fun talking and messing around.<p>

'Let's go', Harry eventually said.

When we walked out Eve stopped walking.  
>I tuned around to ask her why she's stopped when she grabbed my neck with her hands and said: 'I think im falling for you', blushing.<br>'I think i am too', i answered.  
>And our lips met again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Oooohh, did you see that coming? They kissed again :)<strong>  
><strong>what do you want to happen in the next chapter?<strong>  
><strong>what do you think that WILL happen in the next chapter?<strong>  
><strong>please review, give me feedback etc.<strong>  
><strong>It means the world to me<strong>

**Lovelove Kimmy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  
><strong>I dont know what to think of this chapter but here i guess you can see how cute Dougie acts :)<strong>  
><strong>And how insecure Eve is :(<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy reading though<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

We broke apart, noticing it was raining.

'Hey, what about coming over to my place?', Eve asked me.  
>I nodded and we got into her car again.<p>

What is she'll pull me on her bed again?  
>What would've happened if she didnt fall asleep?<br>I like her a lot but would I love her enough to sleep with her after knowing her for only 2 days?  
>I think I should take it slow with her...she's something special...i dont want to lose her.<p>

I jumped when the car stopped, we were there.  
>I decided to just go with her and have a nice talk, drinks and that's it...<br>If se wants to go up to her room again i'll stop her and have a talk with her first...

Luckily she went into the kitchen and got us 2 glasses of coke and mentioned for me to sit down on the couch.

'Here you go', she said handing me one of the glasses.  
>'Thanks', I smiled and took a sip.<p>

'So...I guess we should talk right?', she began.

'Yeah, i thought that too in the car', I said being honest, 'what almost happened last night...i dont want that to happen again ok?', i told her.

She looked a bit sad but nodded.

'I mean, not that I dont want to, its just that i want to take things slow with you, we barely know eachother and i think you're too special to waste...', i thought of what i could say next but Eve got there first.  
>'I know what you mean, we should get to know eachother a bit more and just have fun, our time will come someday...'.<p>

I nodded...glad she understood.

'So tell me, do you have any siblings?', she asked me trying to change the subject.  
>'Yes i have, one little sister, Jazzie', I said smiling.<br>'Cool...', she said looking a little bit sad.  
>'Hey dont worry, you're not alone anymore, you've got Steffi, the guys and me now', I tried to cheer her up.<p>

It seemed to work cos her face lightened up.

'Yeah i do now, i just wished i've met you earlier.', she said.  
>'i do too, believe me', i said agreeing.<p>

'Did you...you know...have a lot of girlfriends? I mean...a guy like you...', she began but i cut her off.  
>'No im not like that, i didnt have that much girlfriends, come to think of it i have had only 2 girlfriends in the pst, one from highschool and one i met later and she broke up with me last year...but its no big deal, im over them and totally concentrating on you now.', i said grinning.<br>She grinned back.  
>'Oh, i thought you were the heart-breaker type..i mean...a guy looking like you and being like you...you can get any girl you want', i was surprised about that...<br>Was that true?  
>I thought in no way like that about myself.<br>I thought so about HER!

'Did you?', i asked.  
>'Did i what?'.<br>'Did you have a lot of boyfriends?', i asked getting more curious.  
>'Ohh..no..as i said before...i dont have many friends...never had...so boyfriends? Nope, i've never had one'. That surprised me even more, such a beautiful girl like Eve who didnt have any guy to tell her how gorgeous she was every day, to make her feel special at all times?<br>'Well, you do now', i smiled.  
>'I do?', she asked.<br>'You sure do', i said and i kissed her.

'Doug?', she said.  
>'Yes babe?', I answered 'Will we tell the press? You know...about us?', she asked me looking scared.<br>'No i dont think so, the paparazzi will want to follow you...im not gonna let that happen to you yet.', i said.  
>'Yeah...and what if the fans find out? I mean...Steffi told me about all the Frankie haters trying to literally kill her!', she exclaimed.<br>'I know babe, but i wont let that happen! I promiss'.

My phone beeped.  
>(1) new message.<p>

'Doug where u ?' - from Harry

I texted him back.  
>'Dont expect me home 2nite'.<p>

'Now, dont think about them but about us ok? What we have is an extremely good bond and no one's gonna break that', I said comforting her.  
>She smiled and gave me a massive hug.<br>We walked upstairs and went to bed after that.

The next day I woke up to my phone beeping (3) new message.

'Doug, meet us at Fletch's in 30 mins' - from Tom.

'Aye mate, where u at? Ur 20 mins late!' - from Dan.

'Ok Doug, not funny anymore, come here!' - from Harry.

And i also had 4 missed calls, from the guys each and one of Fletch.

I looked at the time, it was already 2PM!

'Eve! Eve babe, wake up please?', i whispered,shaking her awake.  
>'Huhmnn?', she mumbled.<br>'The guys want us to meet them at Fletch's, we're already 2 hours late!', i said.  
>'Oh my god really? Well, we should hurry up then!'.<p>

We got dressed as quickly as we could and drove straight to Fletch's.

'Doug! Where WERE you?', Fletch said when he opened the door.  
>'We were still asleep...', I said walking in.<br>'Well okay then...glad you're both here now...we wanted to talk to you about the wembley concert. Eve have you decided on which songs you're gonna perform yet?', Fletch asked looking annoyed.  
>'Uhh, not all of them, I have 8 songs now including my originals', she said nervously.<br>'Well, I guess that's a start...', he said.  
>'Maybe we can help?', Tom asked her.<br>'Help?', Eve asked.  
>'Yeah...see what 2 songs you can sing too?', Tom explained her.<br>'Uhh okay...I could use some help', and she started to follow Tom & Danny to the recording room.  
>Which left me and Harry with Fletch.<p>

'Doug, you and Harry can go to Jamie's and get your clothes for Wembley...', Fletch said.

So me & Harry drove to Jamie's and collected our clothes.  
>On our way back we went to Starbucks for coffee for everyone and some sandwiches for me &amp; Eve.<p>

'Hey Doug?', Harry asked while trying to concentrate on the way.  
>'Yes?', I said.<br>'What happened? I mean...you really did look pale earlier...and now you seem so happy...', he said.  
>'Well...Eve...did you know she doesnt know where she's from?', I said and started to tell him everything she had told me.<p>

'Wow that's pretty heavy...', he said shocked.  
>'Yeah...that's why i'm happy now, I've got a plan.', i said and i told him all about it.<p>

'Genious!', he smiled.  
>'I know i am', i grinned.<br>He slapped me joking and we came back at Fletch's

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Please review, like i said..**  
><strong>it helps me a lot to write new chapters and also...<strong>  
><strong>i've decided to be a little bit mean to you guys..<strong>  
><strong>for the ones who have been reading, thanks!<strong>  
><strong>but im not going further untill i have at least 10 different reviews on this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>(which means 10 different people reviewing)<strong>  
><strong>Dont get me wrong but i need to know if anyone's reading this...<strong>  
><strong>i will stop if no one does...<strong>

**Love you for reading.**

**xo Kimmy (follow me on twitter xStarrGirl)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, here as promised is chapter 6 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

'Ok, what songs have you decided to sing yet?', Tom asked me.  
>'Uhm, Dear Maria - All Time Low.<br>Kill Me In A Record Shop - Boys Like Girls.  
>Who You Are - Jessie J.<br>Only One - Yellowcard.  
>Think Of You Later - Every Avenue.<br>and my 3 originals.' (A/N i loooove the bands and i think Jessie J's Who You Are really has an amazing story to tell..check those songs out!)

'Ok, good choices! Now we need only 2 more songs dont we', Tom smiled.  
>'Yes we do', I smiled back.<br>'Let's check out your iPod', Danny said putting my iPod on some iPod speakers and randomly playing a song.

'Ooh! Is that the Maine?', Danny yelled excitedly.  
>'Yup, its 'Right Girl', i said.<br>'This is such an awesome song! You shoyld totally sing this!', he said and he started to dance.  
>'Yeah i agree, i think your voice'd suit the song perfectly well.', Tom agreed but i wasnt so sure...how would Tom know? He'd only see me perform ONE song... :

'Do you know the song You Do, You Dont - The Friday Night Boys?', Danny asked me (still dancing).  
>'Ofcourse I do! They're wicked!', I said and ran to the speaker to put the song on and sing along.<p>

'Knock knock', I heard someone say.  
>'Hey Doug, that's about time...coffee, cheers mate', Danny yelled over the music.<br>Dougie and Harry were handing coffee to everyone and some sandwiches to me aswell.

'Thanks', I said and started to eat.  
>'Nice song, what's it?', Harry asked.<p>

I noticed that the song i'd sang along to had finished and we were now listening to a Blink-182 song.

'Its Everytime I Look For You', Dougie said.

Oh yeah, forgot he was a Blink fan...

'So did you choose your songs yet?', Dougie asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
>'Yes we have!', I said proudly.<p>

So the rest of the afternoon we spent time in the recording room making instrumental/accoustic versions of the songs so I could practise singing them.

At about 7PM Fletch came in and I could already smell the food.

'You guys hungry? I've got some Mac's down in the living room', wow the time went by so fast...I really was hungry come to think of it, so we all went to the living room, sat on the couch and watched TV whilst eating.

'Hey, look what's on!', Harry said.  
>We all looked up to see Just My Luck on the TV screen.<p>

'Haha, aww you were so cute in Just My Luck Doug!', I said.  
>'In Just My Luck? Aint I cute everyday, everywhere?', Doug said looking offended.<br>'Nope, you're not', I said teasing him.

He started to fake sob so I started to stop teasing him.

'You're HOT nowadays', I winked and kissed his cheek.

That cheered him up, I could see a wide grin and he kissed me full on the lips.

'Aye guys, get a room', I heard Fletch say laughing as we continued.  
>'Doug man, she wont have any face left if you keep on snogging her like that', Danny joked.<br>Doug pulled away looking a bit annoyed at Dan.

After all that we decided to go to Muna's again to listen to all the amateurs and just party.  
>As I was dancing with Dougie later that night I noticed Hary &amp; Dan had found a girl to dance with but I couldnt find Tom anywhere...<p>

'Doug?', I said worriedly.  
>'Yes babe?', he said kissing my neck.<br>'I cant find Tom anywhere!', I exclaimed.  
>'He's probably fine...let's dance', he said comforting me but for once he stood too close for comfort.<br>(A/N did you get what i just did? ^^)

'Doug dont okay? I'll be looking for Tom, if there's really nothing wrong I'll be right back', I said and I could see how annoyed he was.

**Dougie's POV**

Ugh...I cant believe she's doing all this...why?  
>He's probably getting drunk anyways...<br>Oh my god...drunk?  
>I gotta stop her!<br>I walked outside because that's where I saw her walking to...when suddenly...

'What. The. FUCK?', I screamed as I saw Tom...kissing...with Eve...MY EVE!

'Doug mate...this isnt what it seems!', Tom tried to say but I was too angry rigth now.  
>'Dont you dare try to explaing me nothing, I saw what I saw...you fucking kissed my girlfriend?', I said pushing him.<br>'Dougie, it was nothing, please', I head Eve say sounding sad.  
>'Will you fucking shut up? I'm not talking to you right now okay?', I said angrily.<p>

I was loosing my temper more and more when I did what I never expected me to do...I punched Tom, and I couldnt stop myself...  
>Eve tried to stop me but when she tried, I accidentally knocked her down.<p>

'Shit Doug, get yourself together, what's hapnin?', Harry said walking out with Danny. (A/N pretend like he was trying to sound like T-Pain saying 'What's happening').

'Nothing ok? Just fucking leave me alone will you!'.  
>'What the fuck is going on with you Doug, will you calm down?', Dan hissed.<br>'You calm down. Leave. Me. ALONE!', I yelled and ran off, the tears falling down my cheeks.

I could hear the lads call after me but I didnt care.

I couldnt see where I was going to but I just kept running and crying.  
>I couldnt understand why my best mate and my girlfriend...both people I love alot...did that to me.<br>Was there something going on between them?  
>How long has this been going?<p>

Eve's POV So I walked outside to find Tom...  
>'Hey', I said when I noticed him in the corner.<br>'Hi...', he said sounding sad and he turned around to me.

'Oh my god, are you smoking?', I said shocked.  
>'What would you care?', he said angrily.<br>I was taken aback by his tone.

'W-what do you mean?', I asked him confused.

'Nothing...just leave it', he said but I could see that something was wrong.

'Tom, tell me please? I know that you only smoke when you're very upset', I knew that cos Steffi told me once.

'I cant stand it anymore okay?', he said quietly.  
>'Stand what? Tom what's going on?', I started to worry even more.<p>

'I...', but he stopped.  
>'You what?', I asked him.<br>'I...I like you!', he said and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>OMG He likes her!<strong>  
><strong>What did you think of this chapter?<strong>  
><strong>I thought it kinda sucked...<strong>  
><strong>ahh well...<strong>  
><strong>since this is a fiction...i can make anything happen in here so please think that no one in this story has a girlfriend yet apart from Dougie okay?<strong>  
><strong>Anyways...if you liked this story please review and i'll try to upload the next chapter asap (i have been writing more but i will only update if you want me to :)).<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A bit of a filler but still hope you like it! xx**

**The next morning** **(Dougie's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of a rooster.  
>I didnt bother to go home last night...<br>Tom or Eve'd try to contact me...so I walked to a farm since it was already late the farmer had said I could stay for the night.

I felt horrible.

I just couldnt understand it...  
>I've only known Eve for a few days now but surely she couldnt be like that?<br>And Tom...he knows she's with me...why would he ever kiss her?  
>Why would he let her?<p>

A lot of questions hit my mind as I laid there in the shed.

'Morning sir', the farmer came in.  
>'Morning...you can call me Doug', I said stil thinking.<p>

'Ok, well Doug, my wife and the kids are having breakfast, fancy some?', he asked nicely.

'Yes please', I noticed that i was quite hungry.

We walked into the farmer's house and he introduced me to his family.

'This is my wife Zo , my kids Jesse and Ivana, and my name's Dustin', he said.  
>'Hi guys,thanks for letting me stay, I'm Dougie', I said.<p>

'Hi Dougie', the kids both said at the same time.  
>I smiled to myself, they seemed really nice.<p>

'Here Doug, have some toast', Zo said and she handed me a plate.

'Thank you', I said and started to eat.

'So Dougie, what were you doing out here so late?', Dustin asked me.  
>'I was just walking...needed to clear my head', I said.<p>

'Oh...well, is everything alright?', Zo asked me sounding a bit like my mother.  
>'Yes it is', I lied.<p>

'Well, if you'd like you can stay for the weekend'.

'Thanks, that'd be lovely', I smiled.

These people were really nice...and they seemed so happy...with not having much.  
>I made a mental note to myself getting them something when I got back.<p>

After eating I cleaned my plate and wanted to wash it but Dustin stopped me.

'Dont do it Doug, you're a guest, we'll take care of that', he smiled.

So I went with the kids to the living roo,, sat on the couch and watched TV with them.  
>They seemed to be watching Buffy The Vampire.<p>

'So, how old are you guys?', I asked them trying to make a conversation.

'Im 14, Jesse's 13', Ivana said.  
>'Cool, what do you guys like to do?', I asked them.<br>'I like footie!', Jesse said.  
>'Ugh...guys with their football', she sounded annoyed.<p>

'Well, what do you like then?', I asked her.  
>'I want to be a rock start', she smiled.<br>'Oh really? Do you sing?', I asked curiously.  
>She nodded,'I also play piano and a little bit of guitar'.<p>

'Oh do you?', I asked her.  
>She looked at me proudly and nodded.<br>'Yes, a friend learnt me...but I cant pay for any lessons', her smile faded.

'Hey, what about me teaching you?', I asked sympathetically.

'You can play guitar?', I could see the excitement in her eyes.  
>'AND Paino!', I smiled.<p>

'Wow, cool! I'd love that, yes please!', she smiled and gave me a hug.

'Haha okay, c'mon then, show me what you've got', I said walking over to her guitar.

'Ok,I cant play a lot songs...I can play chords and riffs though', she smiled shyly.

'Ok, just play me something', I smiled.

She started to play and I smiled when I heard what she was playing.

'Smoooooke, on the waaaaater', I sang along.

'Haha, you know that?', she asked.

'Yes, i love that song...let me teach you a song okay?', I said walking over.

'This song is called Smile', and I started to learn her our song.  
>After 20 minutes she could play it perfectly well.<p>

I walked over to the piano and played the same song, singing along.

'You dont have to have money, to make it in this world.  
>You dont need to be skinny baby, if you wanna be my girl.<br>Oh you just gotta be happy, but sometimes that is hard.  
>So just remember to smile, smile, smile and that's a good enough start.'<p>

'Wow!', they all looked at me shocked.  
>'You're voice is awesome, you can sing!', Jesse said.<br>'Uhh thanks...yes i can i guess', I blushed.

Justin and Zo started clapping for me.

'Do you do this for a living?', Zo asked nicely.  
>'Yes ma'am, I do', I smiled.<p>

'Wow! Now it makes sense...you play guitar and piano...and you sing!', Ivana said still in shock.

'So what do you exactly do?', Dustin asked me.  
>'Im in a band...I'm the bass player of McFly'.<p>

'McFly?', they all stared at eachother in shock.

'Uhh yeah...what, do you know us?'.

'Well...take a look for yourself.', Justin turned the news on.  
>'Look for what?'.<p>

'Good day everyone, my name is Sheila McFuff and I'm here with the most shocking announcement of England's popularst band McFly', she said.  
>I was wondering what she meant?<p>

'McFly...officially...split up!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sry if its too much drama at one but I thought it'd be a nice touch up Although I'd never want that to happen in real life!**  
><strong>Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and please please please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**  
><strong>I'm sooooo soooo sorry for the delay!<strong>  
><strong>I truely am!<strong>  
><strong>I've been very busy with school and work and I didnt have any time to type this up for you guys.<strong>  
><strong>But i did now.<strong>  
><strong>I also wrote 2 extra chapters so dont worry, i only need to typ them on here :)<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 (When Dougie left)<strong>  
><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

'Oh my god...what are we going to do?', I cried.

'It's okay...he'll be okay, just let him take his time...he'll be back tomorrow', Harry said.

'Ok...but...what does he think? I mean...I didn't mean to kiss Tom...he kissed me...and then Dougie...', I cried again.

'Its all going to be okay, shhh', he tried to comfort me.

'I cant believe i've blown all this'.

'You didnt...it was Tom's fault okay? He shouldnt have kissed you in the first place!', he sounded angry yet not at me.

'Come to think of it...where are Tom & Danny?'.

'They're off to the hospital, Doug punched him pretty hard'.

'His own fault', and i giggled, he laughed as well.

'Hey Harry?', I asked.

'Yes Eve?', he said with his arm still around my shoulders.

'Maybe...it's better if I quit? You know...being your opening act? I mean...I think it will be a weird sphere around all of us if I'm there...', it hurt a lot saying that...

'No, please dont. You're very talented and we'll never find anyone as talented as you are. Also dont worry about the sphere, just do it for the fans okay?', Harry begged me.

'No Harry, I dont wanna...', I cried.

'Look, dont think about that now, go home and rest, we'll go find Dougs tomorrow and talk about it', I started to give in and went home.

I hope Dougie's alright...  
>Tom shouldn't have kissed me, he knows I'm with Dougie...or...WAS with Dougie.<br>I hope he can forgive me...

**-A few days later-**

'Harry, Dan, have you seen Dougie?', I asked them.  
>'No...he hasnt been home...and we cant reach him on the phone', Danny said.<p>

'But dont worry, we've called the police and they'll search for him without the media knowing'.

'We'll have to search for him aswell though', Danny said.

'Yes I understand...I just wish I'd know if he's alright',I almost whispered.

'We all do...trust me, we all do', Harry said.

A few hours later

_-Ding Dong-_

'Who could that be? Oh my god is it Dougie?', I said excitedly as I ran towards the front door.

'Oh...', I said, my smile fading as I saw Fletch standing there.

'Now arent you happy to see me?', he said sounding sarcastic

'She thought it was Dougs...', Danny said.

'Oh well...I'm not unfortunately...BUT, I have an idea!', he sounded excited.

'What sort of idea?', we all asked him.

'An idea to get Dougie back', he smiled.

'Cool! What is it?', I said.

'We make an end to McFly!', he said.

'WHAT? That's your fucking brilliant idea? Like what the hell Fletch?', Danny yelled at him and slapped him in the face.

'No you havent heard my plan! We cant call him but sure enough he'll be recognised or he'll find out through the news and contact us'.

'That's...a good idea actually...but...cant we use anything less serious?', Harry asked.

'Well...we can send an alert to all mobile phones saying 'If you see Dougie Poynter of McFly, please let him see the news!', with a picture of him along. And he'll see it and contact us. And because he doesnt call us back or something he's probably having his phone turned off.'

'Oh my god, you are a smart little badass Fletch!', Danny said as he hugged him.

'I thought you'd like it I'll call the police to do it straight away', Fletch smiled and walked to the kitchen to make that phone call.

'Okay, now that that's worked out...we need to go tell Tom about it, you coming with us? You dont need to if you're not ready?', Harry said hesitating.

'No, I want to...I need to clear things with Tom', I said.

**Dougie's POV / (Where I left it last time)**

'What?', I screamed.  
>'What are they doing? Splitting McFly up without talking about it with me?', I was angry and confused.<p>

'Uhm Doug?', Zo said.  
>'Please calm down and just ask them?', she tried to comfort me.<p>

'But how? They're probably all mad at me...'

'No they're not, I'm sure they're worried sick!'

'Ok...but how am I gonna do that? I want to talk to them in the face, no phone calls'.

'Dustin can bring you?', Zo said hopefully.

'Yes I can, I've heard on the radio that Tom's in hospital so they're probably there?', Dustin said.

'Ohh..uhh..okay, thanks', I said as I ran after him to his car.

The way up to the hospital was silent apart from the songs on the radio.

_Here's another song for the radio  
><em>_Life isn't fair for the people who careStick your nose in the air and that's how you go far_

'Dustin?', I said quietly but just hard enough gor him to hear.

'Yes?', he said, his eyes on the road.

'Could you...turn the radio off?', I almost cried by now.

'Ohh, yes ofcourse! I...I forgot, I'm sooo sooo sorry!', he said clumsily turning off the radio.

'Its o-okay...its just that it brings up bad memories...'

So we arrived later and Dustin walked over.

'Do you want me to come with you?'.

'N-no, I need to do this on my own', I said sternly.

'Okay, well...stay strong kiddo', he said and handed me a card.  
>'Call me if you need anything'.<p>

'Thanks for everything!', I yelled after him.

I took a deep breath and walked in to the reception.

'Hello, could you tell me where the room of Thomas Fletcher is?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Hope you guys could understand all this.<strong>  
><strong>Love you all and next chapter coming up asap!<strong>  
><strong>xx Kimmy<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**  
><strong>Here's<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Eve's POV**

Tom just woke up out of his coma, he was beaten up quite good...  
>I looked around in his room...he didn't share it with anyone, it was a spare blue colored room with some vases with flowers in it and a few 'get well' cards stuck on his walls.<br>Which i dont think he deserves...

This room was on the 3rd floor...pretty ironic.

'Eve?', I heard Tom say really softly.  
>'Yes Tom?', I said.<p>

''I-I...I-I'm very s-s-sorry!', he cried.  
>'It's okay, dont you worry about it...let's all just forget about it okay? No hard feelings?', I tried.<p>

'Uhm...okay...still friends?', he choked out.  
>'Yeah...still friends', I smiled at him.<p>

'How's Dougie?', he asked us all.

'We dont know actually...', Danny said.

'You what?', Tom looked worried.

'We havent found him yet...and he hasnt called it or anything.', Harry explained.

He started to cry.

'It's all my fault...I shouldn't have kissed Eve...if I hadnt we wouldnt be here and Doug wouldnt be wherever he is...'

'I heard my name?', I suddenly heard a very familiar voice say.

We all turned around to see Dougie standing in the hallway.

'Dougie!', I squeeled and ran into him to give him a huge hug.  
>The rest followed me and we were all in a big group hug.<p>

'Douglas Lee Poynter, where the hell were you?', I heard Fletch say as he came in.

'Well...uhh..that's nothing you should worry about...I'm back right?', he gave us a little smile.

'Yeah well..tell us everything later okay mate?', Tom said.

'Yes I will, how are you doing Tom?', Dougie said looking at him.

'I'm fine...just...sore', he yawned,'and tired'.

'Yeah...I'm sorry for hurting you...and you', he said as he turned to me,'are you okay?'.

'Yes, nothing you should worry about, just a little bruise on my arm'.

'Okay, I'm sorry for that...and for worrying you all'.

'Stop saying sorry Dougie haha', Danny laughed.

'Im sorry!', he said but laughed again as soon as he noticed what he had just said.

'But...the reason that I'm here...is McFly...are we...splitting up?', he looked sad.

All of us pretended to look sad too but then we stopped teasing him.

'Nahh man, of course not! Fletch mate, explain him', Harry said happily.

So Fletch explained his brilliant plan to Dougie and he told us where he was and what he has done there.

'Ohh! By the way...those kids dont have much...maybe we can surprise them?'.

**Dougie's POV**

**-The next Day-**

I was so happy to be back with the lads and Eve, they all explained me stuff and I feel a lot better now.

We were on our way to Dustin & Zo 's place with some surprises.

_-Ding Dong-_

'Dougie! Hey how are you?', Dustin said as he opened the door.

'I'm good thanks, can we come in please?', I asked him.  
>'Yes, ofcourse, come in'.<p>

'Zoë! Kids!', he yelled at the stairs.

They all came to me yelling and hugging me.

'Doug, what are you doing here?', Zo said as she hugged me.

'I'm here to say thanks for everything you did for me'.

'Ohh, you dont need to, we're very welcome', Dustin said.

'I know, but I wanted to', I smiled at them.

'So where's Jesse?', I said noticing that he wasnt there.

'I'm right here', he said as he came running towards me.

'You said you like footie right?'.  
>'Yeah...', he nodded.<br>'Do you play in any club yet?'.  
>'No...we dont have the money...why?', he looked at me confused.<p>

'Well...now you do!', I gave him a tenue and a paper with it explaining on it.

'What? No way, thanks so much!', he said hugging me tight.

'Haha, you're very welcome kiddo', I said ruffling his hair.

'Now...Ivana? Have you been practising my song?'.

'Yes I have! I searched up the lyrics and now I can sing along to it too!'

'Wow that's awesome! I've gpt a private music tutor for you!', I said handing her a piece of paper too.

'Oh my god, are you for real?', she was in total shock.  
>I nodded and turned to the parents.<p>

'Haha, they seem to enjoy it a lot, thanks', Zo said.

'I'm not done yet', I winked and got 3 cheques for them out of my pocket.

'I know that you guys dont have much money...so...for you guys, 25.000 per child for any college later. And 50.000 for your farm.', I said as I handed them the cheques.

'Sorry Dougs, we cant take that from you, that's like 100.000!', Dustin said trying to hand it back to me.

'Take it, I can miss it...I earn a lot haha', I smiled.

'Well...thank you sooo sooo much darling!', Zo said as she hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

'You're welcome, good luck with your lifes!', I said as I started to walk away.

'Wait what You're going?', Jesse said hugging me from behind.

'Uhm yes...why, you want me to stay? I cant stay here forever now can I?', I said smiling.

'Please, please, please staaaaayhaaaay?', Jesse said giving me his best puppy-eyes.

'I dont know if that's a good idea?', I said looking back at the lads.

'Well..I cooked a lot today and you guys could at least stay for dinner?', Zo said.  
>'I made spaghetti', she winked at me knowing how much I loved her spaghetti.<p>

'Ooooh! Spaghetti! Yes please', Danny said making himself comfortable in their kitchen.  
>'Sounds like we're staying then', Tom said laughing.<p>

So we all had this awesome spaghetti dinner and chatter for hours untill it was 10PM.

'Oh, its already 10PM, I've got school tomorrow...', Jesse said looking sad.

'Yeah, I think I'm going to bed now, thanks for everything guys, I love you!', Ivana said hugging us all.

'Love you too! Good night!', we said.

'Well, thanks you for the loveky dinner byt we'll have to go now', Tom said.

'You're very welcome, that's the least thing we could do for you', Dustin said.

So we said our goodbyes and went back home (dropping Eve back home before we went to ours).  
>I was so tired, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>HE'S BAAAAAAACKKKKKK!<strong>  
><strong>haha, liked this chapter?<strong>  
><strong>chapter 10's almost finished :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Eve's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling quite happy.

Dougie's finally back...alive...

I'm so glad nothing's happened to him!

- (1) new message -

My phone beeped.

'Hey, slept well? Hope you know I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for what I've done. Ily x' - Doug.  
>(AN for the ones who dont know, ily means I Love You)

Aww that's so sweet!

'Hey, yeah I did...I was worried sick though. Glad you're back. xx', I sent him back.

';) wanna hang out?' - Doug

'Ok, see you for lunch :) xx'.

I looked at the time, 10.20AM, maybe I should take a shower and some breakfast.

-A shower and breakfast later-

-Ding Dong-

Hmm...is that Dougie? He's early...

'Hello, miss Johnson?', a man in suit said to me.

'Uhh...yes?', I said...what would he want?

'My name's Steve Collins, I'm from the adoption agency, may I come in?'.

Adoption agency?

'Uhh yes...sure come in'.

'Would you like some tea?', I offerd him, this looked like it could take a while.  
>'Yes please', he said and sat down at the kitchen table.<br>'So', I said as I poured the tea in his cup and grabbed a box of cookies,'what is all this about?'

'Well miss Johnson...your parents have contacted us'.

Dougie's POV (At the grocery's)

'Yes, can I have 2 apples please?', I said to the shop employee.

I've almost finished buying everything for the picnic, I smiled to myself.  
>The thought of being with Eve again...I cant wait to see her face again.<br>To hold her on my arms and feel her soft lips touching mine again.

I paid for my stuff and went on to Eve's place.  
>When I got there, there was already a car parked.<br>Hmm...that's not Eve's...is she having visitors?

'Thank you for the tea, you can contact me anytime', some guy i suit said walking out of her doorway.

Tea? A guy in a suit...wait?  
>Is she...a prostitute or something?<br>No...i cant tink of her this way.

'Doug!' she saw me and hugged me instantly.

'Hey Eve, who was that?', I asked her as I was walking inside.  
>'Uhh yeah...about that...I need to talk to you', she said with a serious face.<p>

Oh my god...is she really...  
>no way, it must be something else...<p>

'Yes, what is it?', I tried to stay calm and focused.

'I...I...I...I-m moving', she said, starting to cry.

'Moving?', I looked at her, stunned.

'Yeah, I wont see you again Dougs', she was still crying.

'Wait what? Where to are you moving?', I asked her.

'Australia...', she looked me in the eyes.

What, no!  
>She cant just leave me...<br>after all we've been through!

'B-but...why?', I asked her still confused.

'Its a long story...',she said grabbing her coat,'let's walk to the park', trying to calm down.

So we started to walk to the park whicj was a 15 minutes walk.  
>At first it was silent...<p>

'Remember the parents I never knew?', she broke the silence.  
>'Yeah? What about them?'.<br>'Well...I know who they are now', she smiled.

'That's great news for you right'.

'Yes it is...but...they want to meet me, now I'm 21, I can do what I want.  
>But that guy who was here before...<br>he was from the adoption agency and my parents contacted me saying they signed a contract or something'.

'What's in that contract?', I asked curiously.

'They wanted me to live here till my 21st, then I had to move back there...'

'But...do you want to?'.

'I dont know...I dont want to leave you guys, but I DO want to meet them'.

'Well...go on a holiday...meeting them first, if you like them...stay, if not, come back'.

'Yeah but how?', she asked.

'We'll figure it out, I promiss', I assured her.

A/N:  
>Sorry for the delay.<br>I was away for the weekends before and I'm going this weekend again.  
>I have written 3 more chapters though, just didnt have the time to typ it up here.<br>I'm having exam week next week though so i wont be able to upload much.  
>Hope you liked this chapter though and more to come soon :)<br>xx Kimmy 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**  
><strong>Sorry for the long wait but I am really busy with my examweek, im still in it.<strong>  
><strong>But i thought i'd update a little short chapter for you guys.<strong>  
><strong>Dont worry, i have 6 more chapters already, i just need to find time to typ them up on my laptop and post them on here :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Eve's POV**

The rest of the day went pretty well, we had this nice picnic that Dougie admitted he bought, not made.  
>He walked me home and I took a shower and read the document again.<p>

'Eve Larissa Johnson.

Age: 21.

Born: Sydney, Australia.

Adopted at 2 months old.

Parents: Lana James - Jefferson & Timothy Daniel James'.

My parents...they're actually out there...  
>Lana &amp; Timothy...<br>I put the document back on the table when something fell out.  
>An envelope?<p>

'Dear Eve', it read.

'21 years already...we haven't seen you again since you got adopted...  
>Please dont think we didn't want to have you or to see you.<br>We tried to keep track of you but when we heard your parents got killed in a car accident...we thought you were too...  
>We called the adoption center but they didn't know where you were.<br>We never believed you were death and always kept on trying to find you.

Let me first tell you why and how.

When you were born, you were the most beautiful thing we've ever seen.  
>We were although too young to keep you, we didn't have the money for you and neither did our family.<br>We got kicked out when they found out we'd have a child at our age.

We decided to give you a good life and let you be adopted.  
>When you got adopted, it broke our heart but it soon got fixed by the thought of you being happy, playing with your parents...<br>That thought stopped when your parents died...we were worried sick about you.  
>We were determined to find you back and get you into our lifes again.<br>But like I said...we lost you...

"How did you find me again then?" I can almost hear you thinking.  
>Well, my dearest Eve, one day we called and they said they knew where you were!<br>We were sooo happy to hear that, we tried to contact you right away.

But the forster parent you had didn't allow us to speak to you.  
>So we set up this contract, you could visit us when you were 21 and live with us.<p>

We can understand that you're probably not in for it yet and that you dont want to leave your familiar home surraoundings.  
>But we'd love to at least meet you!<p>

In this envelope, you'll find a ticket to Sydney.  
>You'll go for a week, go back and take your suff and live with us.<p>

Well...that's what we'd like...but since you're 21 already, it's your choice.  
>See you soon my love,<p>

Lana James (your mother)'.

...WTF!

My mom fucking wrote me...  
>How dare she?<br>I knew she couldn't get to me but...why now?

And why did Lorna (my foster mom) say she didn't know where I was from?  
>Why'd she lie to me and didn't she want me to meet my parents?<p>

I decided to drive to Lorna's (I wasn't planning on calling her 'mom' ever again).

'Eve! Babe, what are you doing here?', she smiled as she opened the door.

'What, am I not welcome here or something?'.

'No, that's not what I meant...I haven't seen you for a while'.

'Whatever Lorna, can I come in?'.

She looked at me with a strange look when she heard me call her Lorna.

'...Sure...'.

'Do you know any Lana?'

'Lana? I believe not...'.  
>'Well what about Timothy?'.<p>

'Timothy? I dont think so...what's with all those questions love?'.

'Do you know Mr. & Mrs. James?', I ignored her question.

'Eve Larissa Johnson! Will you please tell me what's going on?', Lorna got mad now but so was I.

'My name's not Johnson! I'm Eve Larissa James!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Do you guys know Simple Plan?<br>****I bought their new album Get Your Heart On last week and its a deffinate recommender ;)**

**Keep the reviews coming please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Where are my readers/reviewers?  
>I miss you guys...the only true reader now is FlyingZoe (i love you! So here is chapter 12, for you :))<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

'You found out huh…', she said still trying to figure it out.

'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you want me to meet them?', I burst out in tears.

'I had no one else, you were my all…I didn't want to lose you!'.

'Well, you wouldn't have…I could've just met them and still stay with you!'.

Silence.

'Now I'm moving to Australia!'.

'What?'.

'I said…'.

'No I heard what you said…but…I thought…you'd want to stay here…'.

'Why'd I want that? I've got nothing here…I've got a shitty waitress job and a liar for a so called mother…I've got nothing to lose!', I said as I stormed out.

I was angry, sad and confused.

I could feel the mix of emotions inside of me.

I started driving home when I heard my phone ring.

Dougie's picture came up.

'Hello?', I said trying to stop myself from crying.

'Eve? I forgot something at your place…but you weren't home…and your car's gone…where are you?', I heard him say.

'Uhm…I'm on my way home…I'll be there in 15 minutes!', I told him.

'Okay…hey Eve?', he asked. I could hear some worry in his voice.

'Yes?'.

'Be safe okay?'.

'Yes I promiss', I hung up and drove home.

**Dougie's POV**

Sitting on the pavement in front of her house I was waiting for her.

I'm so stupid! I forgot my keys at her place…

Harry's at Fletch's practicing a new written song so I couldn't bother him…

'I hope she's okay', I thought to myself.

The shock was pretty big, hearing she had to move to Australia.

I'd do anything to stop that though…I'd even move to Aussie if I had to.

'Hey', I said as I saw her walking towards me.

'Hey', she faked a smile as she opened the door.

I could see that something was wrong…

I walked along to the couch and sat down.

'Uhm…so…what did you forget?', she asked me.

'Uhh…my keys', I said as I mentioned for the kitchen table.

She grabbed them for me and gave them.

'Thanks', I said.

I could still see that something was on her mind so I tried to talk to her.

'Is there something wrong?', I asked her.

'No…n-no…nothing you should worry about', was her answer.

'Come here', I said opening my arms as I saw her blink away a tear.

She came over and hugged me, tears falling down her cheeks.

'Shh, it's okay, I'm here', I said not sure what to do but I guess she just needed someone right now.

We sat there for about an hour…silent.

'So, are you ready for telling me what's going on?', I asked her breaking the silence.

She grabbed something out of her pocket, a letter.

I read it…

'That's good news right? You can visit and meet them and STILL stay here?', I smiled..I didn't quite get why she was sad.

'That's not it…w-when I read that…I was angry, sad and confused…I drove to my mom's or Lorna's…well…I asked her…and got even more angry'.

'I don't ever want to see her again…I think I'm doing it Doug', she said calming down.

'Doing what?', I asked, afraid of the worse.

'Im moving to Australia!'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Dont forget to review please, i need 5 reviews before i go on with posting chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Someone requested more Pudd scened so there are gonna be more of them from now on **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Eve's POV**

'I'm moving to Australia', I said with a stern look on my face.

For a minute it was just silent…

'What?', he screamed out.

'I said I…', I started but he cut me off.

'I know what you said…but why?'.

'Because I'm starting to hate it here Doug, don't you get it…I've got nothing left here…when I go to Australia, I can get to know my family and have a fresh new start'.

'Ok…I get it…I mean nothing to you, do I'.

'N-no, Doug that's not what I meant at all…gosh why are you so stupid?'.

'Oh, now I'm stupid too?'.

'I can feel it…well, good luck in Australia and farewell', he said after a while and walked away.

I wanted to run after him, hug him kiss his lips and hold him in my arms.

Tell him that I didn't mean it, tell him that I love him, that I need him.

That he's the reason I keep on going and I'll stay here just for him…

But I couldn't…

My body didn't listen to me and my lips were too dry.

Before I could do anything, I could already here the engine of his car…

I was crying now, falling to the ground.

What have I done?

Why does everything I try to say always come out so bad?

I'm such a fool!

Okay, now I was sure…I don't even have Dougie anymore…I'm definitely moving to Australia!

**Dougie's POV**

Why is it that all the girls I like always hurt my feelings?

Is it me? Am I a bad boyfriend?

Or do I fall in love with the bad girls all the time?

I was out of tears, I cried on the way home and after that…

Now all I could do was being mad and confused.

I can't believe she said she hates it here…

She must hate me too then…

She didn't even say anything when I said goodbye to her.

It was 5AM when I heard a sound

'Who's there?', I said as I walked out of my room.

'Doug? You still up?', Harry asked me.

'Oh, it's you, no you woke me up'.

'Oops, I'm sorry then…I didn't mean to…you're usually a deep sleeper…'.

'Yeah well…didn't realize I fell asleep', I said sitting on the couch.

He came over and sat next to me.

'Is anything wrong?', he asked me.

I didn't reply…that must have given him a conclusion because he started hugging me.

'Eve?', I heard him say.

'Yeah', I mumbled.

We sat there in that position for a few minutes.

'Harry?', I asked suddenly.

'Yes Dougs?', he said facing me.

'Do you think I'm…nice?'.

'Are you kidding me?', he started laughing at me.

'What?'.

'Did you mean that? C'mon Doug, you're like my little brother! Of course you're nice! You're nice, funny, talented and a lot more! I wouldn't live with you if you weren't nice!'.

That made me smile a bit, good old Harry, he could always make me smile

'What made you think you weren't?', he asked me.

'Well…', I began and told him the whole story.

'Hahahah, you're so stupid Dougster!', he laughed.

'What?'.

'She didn't mean it! You just overreacted you dumbass!'.

'Ohh…maybe I have…', I realized.

What should I do? I made a total fool of myself…she must hate me now…

'You gotta fix this before she goes to Aussie mate!', Harry said grabbing a glass, some milk and pouring him some.

'I know…but how? I can't just show up at her house and say _"Ohh, hey Eve, I guess I just overreacted, I DO love you, we're back together, now I'm going back home and sleep"_?'.

'Well…not exactly that but something like it will do.', he drank his milk.

'Don't just stand there thinking about what I jus said!', he laughed.

'Go after her, apologize, make her yours again!'.

'But what if…', I started but he cut me off.

'What if what? Life's a bitch but you gotta take some risks, otherwise it'd be boring init?'.

He was right, I had to take the rist…I needed to talk to her!

'Fine, I'm going', I said.

'Now, that's my boy! If you come back…don't bother me…I'll be asleep', he smiled.

I walked out of our house and go into my car, ready to drive to Eve's when I found that my car keys were still in my car…and it was locked!

Ugh…I was planning on making a copy of that key tomorrow!

Ahh well, I could walk…sme fresh air would be good for me.

I was only 10 minutes away from her house when some girls ran up to me screaming.

'Woaaaaaah! You're Dougie right! From McFly! I'm a huuuuuuge fan!', a blnde with glasses said.

'Omg it IS him Lexi! Omg Omg, Mel's gonna be soooo jealous when she finds out!', a redhaired girl with a blue skirt said.

'Yeah, you're so right Demi! Wait…', she said as she turned to me.

'Uhm yes?', I said.

'Could we take a picture with you?', she asked me blushing.

'Alrigh then…', I gave in. The quicker this was done, the quicker I'd be with Eve again.

But the girls wanted separate pictures with me AND one with all of us.

AND I had to sign all their stuff…

Don't get me wrong. I LOVE our fans…but I can't stand it if they're interrupting me in something this important!

They finally left after 40 minutes and I continued my journey.

But when I got there…I saw Eve's car leaving…

'Eve! Wait, Eve!', I screamed after her as I ran after her. But let's face it, I'm not as fast as a car so she drve off and there I was…

Standing in the middle of the road, staring at her car in the horizon, realizing It was over.

All I had is over…and it's my own bloody fault!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter...  
>next one coming up this OR next week,depends on how quick i can get more reviews ;) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, here's the new chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Eve's POV**

I might as well kill myself now that I don't have anything left anymore…

But I can't do that…I'm too scared and my parents have the right to get to know me.

So here I am, Sydney, Australia.

I walked over to some cheering people with a sign in their hands:

'Welcome in Aussie, Eve!'.

'Uhm, hey', I said,'I'm Eve', and I forced a smile.

Two people hugged me so hard I could almost choke…

Those people must be my parents then.

'Ohh my, Eve, it's so nice to finally see you again, you look soooo different!', Lana said.

'Uhm yeah…I'm 21 now remember?', I scoffed and I immediately regretted what I had just said.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! It's just that I'm…I…', I tried but they didn't need to know the real reason.

'You're jet-lagged we understand', Timothy said.

'Yes…that's it…', I replied.

'Well, we'll have to hurry home then so you can have some good rest and we'll get to know eachother in the other days that you're here.', Timothy smiled.

I just nodded and walked along to their car.

It wasn't a long ride, they lived in Sydney, it was only 30 to 35 minutes away from the airport.

When we arrived, they showed me my room and I had my own bathroom in it which I was really glad of.

I thanked them for letting me stay with them and went straight to bed.

Although I lied about the jet lag…I was really getting tired.

**Dougie's POV – when Eve drove off**

Damn…what have I done? I was sitting on the pavement, crying, not caring about what other people would think of me.

What do I do?

…she HAS to do Wembley with us, no way's she getting out of that!

But Wembley's in 2 weeks, how am I going to cope with 2 weeks without her?

I felt my phone vibrate, someone's calling me, Fletch.

'Doug, where are you?', Fletch.

'At Eve's house…why?', me.

'Eve? But isn't she gone yet?', wait what? Fletch knew about all this?

'Uhh yeah she is…I'm outside', I said trying to hide my tears.

'Okay, well…we need to practice in an hour, so be at my place in an hour okay?'.

'Yeah sure…', I said and walked home.

Harry was already waiting for me.

I think he must've seen the look on my face because he gave me a little hug and patted my back before we went to Fletch's with his car.

I was ready to get out of the car when we arrived but Harry locked the doors.

'What are you doing?', I laughed uneasily.

'We need to talk', he said.

'Talk? About what?', I asked him confused.

'Eve…', he said.

Ouch…I didn't see that coming…I mean, it's a hard topic now she's gone.

'I know you're really hurt and stuff…but you need to get over her okay? You're my best friend and we live together, I don't want you to be sad the whole time!'.

'How can I just get over her? She means the world to me!', I almost yelled at him.

'I know Doug I've seen the look on your face when you're with her for…what, a week now? And look at what's happened? All drama! You need to get over her and focus on McFly!'.

I hated to hear that from my best friend but he was right, I can't be sad about her all the time!

'Just try to get over her…for us okay? You don't need to forget her, but just accept the fact that she's not gonna be here anymore'.

I just nodded, unlocked my door and walked inside.

**Eve's POV**

I must've been really tired or I've slept more than ever because when I woke up it was 10AM the next day! (I arrived in this house at 11AM the day before).

It was really warm so I decided to wear a pink singlet with a black jean-short and thongs.

I did my hair in a messy bun brushed my teeth and did my make-up natural.

I went downstairs and to my surprise there was no one up yet.

So I made myself some coffee, took a bowl and cereal from the kitchen cabinets and had breakfast by myself.

When I was finished, I turned the TV on and searched for a good channel to watch.

I didn't know any of the channels here so when I saw Lord Of The Rings I decided to watch it because it was the only thing I recognized.

-An hour later, still watching-

'Good movie, huh?', I heard someone say in the kitchen.

'Uhm…yeah, one of my faves', I said.

Some girl from abouts 17 or 18 years old came towards me and sat next to me.

'I'm Kahla', she said and I shook her hand.

'Eve', I smiled back.

'I know, our parents picked you up yesterday'.

'Wait…OUR parents? You're my sister?', wow…I've always been alone…now I've got a sis too?

'Yeah…you've got a little brother too…but he's not awake yet…had a late party', she said as if he does that all the time.

'Ohh…I didn't know that', I said…

'You couldn't have…my parents couldn't tell you because they couldn't contact you.'

'Yeah…that makes sense…did you know about me?'.

'Yes of course! They used to tell us stories about you and they wondered about you a lot, you know…like how you'd look like now etc.'

'Okay…' I said.

The rest of the tme we were both silent until the movie ended.

'Ahh, Michael. You're finally up?', Kahla said.

'Don't call me Michael! How many times have I told you my name's Mike?' he seemed pretty grumpy.

He got himself some breakfast and sat opposite us.

'And who's that? A friend of yours?', he said and smiled at me…attempting to flirt I guess.

'Actually no…I'm your sister', I said as serious possible.

'Hahah, you gotta be kidding me right?' he laughed but he stopped when he saw the stern look on my face.

'Wait…YOU're Eve?'.

'Uhm…yeah…nice to meet you too', I said sarcastically.

'I'm sorry…I just am so used to Kahla that I couldn't imagine having a hot sister', he shrugged.

'Hey! I can hear you?', Kahla threw a pillow at him.

'Hey! I'm eating?', he threw one back.

'Hahah, I can see that you're siblings', I said smiling.

'So, what are your plans here sis?', Kahla asked me.

'Finding a job…a house or apartment…live here'.

'You're moving here?'.

'Yeah well…I'm staying here for 2 weeks than I'm going back to London to do a gig in Wembley, get my papers done and leave'.

'Wembley? Holy shit, our sis is famous!', Mike exclaimed.

'Uhm…not really, I'm the opening act only', I blushed.

'Yeah but still, Wembley!', he said.

'How'd you get that done?', Kahla asked me.

'My boyfriend's in a band…', I said…looking sad at the word boyfriend…are we really over? Or are we still together?

'…Eve? Eve! Hellooooo, you there?', Mike laughed.

'Uhh yeah…I'm just…tired', I lied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tried to make a longer chapter for you guys.**

**Hope you like it so far **

**Xx Kimmy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dougie's POV**

I haven't officially quit our relationship…

I thought…so we're still together…if she wants.

I'll write her a long letter and send it to Aussie!

'…that's why I want you to know that I truly love you, and I'm so sorry for what I said! I must be in my period lol.

Hope you understand and want to speak to me again.

I'll see you soon.

Love, yours forever,

Doug.', I ended the letter.

Satisfied with what I wrote, I went to the post office, got a stamp and sent it.

'The letter will arrive in Sydney, Australia in 5 days, if you want we can make it 3 days but that'll cost extra', the employee said.

I thought about it…the sooner the better.

'I'll pay for it', I said,'How much is it?', I said as I got my wallet out.

'£37 in total', wow…almost £40 for one letter? Ah well…all for Eve!

'There you go, keep the change', I said as I gave her £40.

I went back home and made myself some lunch.

- (1) new message –

'Yo Dougsterm dinner my place? (I'm not the cook ;)) 7PM ' – Danny

Haha thank god…Danny really cant cook…the last time he cooked for us we all had food poisoning!

'Sure, I'll B There ;)' – I sent back.

I decided to go to the gym and work out because I don't have any muscles…

**Eve's POV**

'Hey, you guys are up early!', Timothy said.

'Yeah…we were watching a movie and just chatting', Kahla replied.

'Ahh, bonding time?', Tim concluded.

'Hey Tim? Is it okay if I go down town and Kahla shows me around?', I asked him.

'Yeah, sounds good to me…be back before dinner though', he said.

'Well…only if you want to of course', I smiled at Kahla.

'Yeah sure, I've got nothing to do anyways, let me get my purse and we'll go with my car', she said.

So after we both got our stuff we went off to the city.

In the car we had some random chit chat, finding stuff out about eachother.

I'd heard for example that she's bisexual and at the moment she had a boyfriend named Callum.

She was indeed 18, she finishes college this year.

She doesn't listen to music, only at the radio when she's driving.

And lots more.

When we arrived there I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Wow, it's gorgeous here!', I said.

'I know right! I hang out here all the time!'.

'It sure is a nice place to hang out…', I mumbled.

'C'mon, I'll show you around', she said as she took my hand.

We had a lot of fun together, shopping and having drinks and lunch, it's what I (used to) do with Steffi all the time…

…Steffi!

Oh my god! I haven't told her yet!

I decided to email her as soon as we got back home.

'Kahla!', I heard some girls shout.

'Pam! Ree! Hey what's up?', she said as she hugged them both.

'We're good, who's that?', one of the girls said pointing at me.

'Oh girls, this is Eve, my sister, Eve, this is Pamela, and that's Maria', Kahla said as she introduced us all.

'Hi, nice to meet you', I said as I put my hand out for them to shake.

'Nice to meet ya too! We've heard soooo much about you!', Pamela said as she hugged me instead.

'Yeah, so how long are you staying?', Maria.

'Uhm…for a week, then getting back to London and maybe coming back here and live here if I get my papers done'.

'Wow…London, that's so cool!', Pamela.

'I like your bracelet!', Maria said suddenly.

I looked at my arm, 'Thanks…', I said…I got it from Dougie on our picnic.

'Yeah it's pretty cool, nice outfit by the way!', Pam.

I now noticed how they were dressed and talking…they were really girly…Kahla didn't seem that girly to me?

'Hey Jenna's throwing a party tonight, you guys coming?', Pamela asked us.

'Yeah sure, theme?', Kahla answered.

'Beach, just come in your bikini and maybe a bikini dress, you know…one you put on top when you just walk on the beach?', Pamela tried to explain us.

'Uhh yeah, we can do that, what time is it?'.

'8.30 till 2.30', Pam.

'Okay, we'll be there!', Kahla said as she hugged her friends and they left.

'Kahla?'.

'Yeah?'.

'Are all of your friends that girly?'.

'Haha, nahh…but I like them for who they are'.

'Ok', I said as I realized something.

'I haven't got a bikini dress with me…'

'That's fine, you've got your little sissy here to shop with', she smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the sloppy short chapter!**

**I just thought i should'nt keep you guys waiting TOO much.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Dougie's POV**

**(at the gym)**

After 2 hours of workout i took a break and went to the gym's cafeteria.

I got myself a bottle of fruit water and sat at a table.

'Hey there', someone said.

'Uhm hey', I answered.

'Mind if I sit here?', a beautiful sporty brunette said.

'Sure', I said…I could use some company.

'I'm Charlotte', she said,'but my friends call me Charlie'.

'Douglas, Dougie for short', I smiled back.

We chatted and chatted for another hour or so.

She seemed to have recognized me of her little sister's posters.

So I signed something for her.

'If you need anything, call me okay?', she said.

'Sure, bye', I said as I walked back to the gym, got my stuff and left.

I went back home, took a shower, got dressed and left for Danny's.

**Eve's POV**

'Jenna! Seems like a great party!', Kahla said as we arrived.

'Thanks, having fun?', a blond skinny, yet nog unhealthy skinny, girl answered.

'Yup, this is my sis Eve by the way', she introduced me.

'Hey Eve, nice to meet ya…your first party of mine?', she asked me.

'Yeah, I answered shyly'.

'Ok, well…I'll guarantee you, you're gonna have a lot of fun', she said with an evil grin on her face…wonder what that meant?

-a lot of alcohol later that night-

Wow, they all must be real good friends…

'Hey, who's coming with me? We're skinny dipping!', someone called-out.

To my surprise I felt myself standing up, strip out of my bikini and running to the water!

'Woooooooooooh! This is sooooo fun hihi', I giggled.

'I bet you it is', some guy with a very deep voice said behind me.

I turned around to see who it was.

The guy was beautifully naturally tanned.

I noticed him staring at my boobs.

'You like them?', I said joking. Because you see, back in England, if I said that, those guys would normally take it as sarcasm and walk away…but not this guy…he said yes and TOUCHED them!

That wasn't the kind of response I was expecting…

'Whuf are you doinggguh?', I slurred. I was really drunk, but I could still sense it if anything was going wrong.

'Relax babe, I'm just trying to have some fun', he grinned.

'Well, this is NOT fun!', I yelled at him as he started stroking my body.

'It is, trust me…at the end of this party, you'll never forget how much fun you had with Johnny'.

Ugh…this guy's such a jerk!

I tried to walk away when he grabbed me from behind and kissed me full on the lips!

I couldn't help it but I couldn't get out of his grip so I let him…I let him until he'd let me go so I could get away from him.

I hated the taste of his lips, he had WAY too much alcohol.

When he finally DID let me go, I looked around me.

Everyone was either kissing or getting REALLY intimate together (if you know what I mean).

Even KAHLA was busy!

My god…I can't ask her for help…she's just like them!

I ran to my clothes, pulled them on and walked back to the mall.

What have I gotten myself into?

I need to get back home…no, I can't go home!

How can I face mum and dad with the sight of their youngest daughter kissing another girl in my mind?

But I have to though!

My clothes are there, my other stuff too…

If I get there now, I'll be quicker than Kahla and I'll check in in a hotel for the rest of my stay…

So I did ll that, went to my hotelroom, got a shower and went to bed…

My second day in Australia and it already turned out so weird…

The next day I woke up I decided to go to my parents' house again…

'Hey Lana, Tim', I said as I walked in.

'Hey honey, did you sleep well?', Lana asked me.

'It was okay I guess…', I said,'would you guys like to have dinner with me tonight?'

'Dinner? That'd be lovely my dear', Lana answered.

'Okay, well only the three of us okay? You can pick out a good restaurant but please no sea food'.

'Ok, that's ok then'.

'Well, I'll have to go again', I said and I turned around.

'Wait, Eve? You've got mail from the UK', Tim said and he handed me an envelope.

'Mail? For me?', I asked confused as I opened the envelope.

'_Dear Eve_', it stood in a very familiar handwriting…

**A/N:**

**Yay, That girl 16 I FINALLY got your dedicated character in my story **

**And yeahh…the party kinda end up weird but I was making an exam when I wrote that…my mind was f*** up so yeah…sorry if you didn't like that part.**

**I'm working on the next chapter but it's a bit hard thinking of new stuff to happen.**

**By the way, do you think that this story contains TOO MUCH drama?**

**I think it does…if it does, tell me so I can keep it a bit more real life and less drama lol.**

**H****olidays here!**

**Enjoy your holidays if you already have them **

**Xx Kimmy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Dougie's POV (at Danny's)**

'So what are the plans for tonight Daniel?', I asked him.

'We're going to a barbeque, with the whole street, so it's not at my place exactly', he admitted.

'Ohh, okay, well…sounds like fun', I said.

So we all walked to a grass field of the street, where people were already talking and having fun.

'Daniel! You made it! Nice to see you again', a woman said.

'Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss this haha, oh I've brought the lads, hope you don't mind?', Danny smiled at her.

'No, of course not! The more people, the more fun right?', she smiled back at him.

We walked around the grass field and talked to others for a while since the meat wasn't ready yet.

'Dougie!', an excited voice said.

I turned around to see…

'Charlie! You here too?', I smiled at her.

'Yup, my house is 3 houses away from Danny's', she told me.

'Ahh, that's cool, so…is your sister here too?'.

'Yeah, she's probably going to scream if she sees you guys so I'll let her find out by herself. Besides, she totally freaked out when I told her that I met you in the gym and got her an autograph!', she laughed.

'Haha okay, well let us prepare ourselves then, what's her name?', I asked her.

'Janie, Janie Javensen' she said.

'Ok, well, thanks for the lovely info, but we're very hungry init lads?', Danny interrupted our conversation.

'Oh, yes of course, nice to see you again Dougie', Charlie smiled at me, turned around and walked away.

The rest of the night went pretty well.

We had a nice barbeque and the only screaming fan was Janie (fortunately).

Of course we signed stuff for her, took pictures, talked to her and we even sang her a song.

It was around 11PM, still early but the most people were already gone.

'Hey, we're clubbing, you guys coming?', Charlie said to us.

'Uhh yeah sure, it's still early anyways', I heard Harry say to her.

'Great! I know this really good club called _Sweeto Mine_', she replied as she told Harry where to go.

As we sat in the car, I suddenly wasn't so sure about going anymore.

'Harry? I think I won't come with you guys, I'm really tired and I just need some rest so…I'll walk home okay?'.

'Nahh, no way young man! It's already past 11, I'll give you a ride home.', he smiled at me and the guys snorted at what Harry had just said.

I was just really glad that he didn't complain and just let me stay home.

I mean…Charlotte seems like a really nice girl…but…something inside of me says that I should stay away from this girl…just in case…

'Night night, Douglas', Danny joked as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'Goodnight Daniel, Thomas, Harold. It was a true pleasure to meet you all for dinner on this outstanding beautiful night', I smiled as I said that in the most posh voice I could do.

The boys laughed as they said goodbye and drove off to the club.

I walked inside and lay down on my bed.

It's been 3 days since I sent that letter…has she read it?

**Eve's POV**

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

All this…was so nice of him!

Saying sorry even though it was me who Tom fell for, it was me who said the wrong things, it was me who left for Australia!

It should be **me**, to say sorry!

What time is it? Only 10.30AM, that means it's…11.30PM in London…he might still be up.

Maybe I should give him a call?

Before I could think of anything to do.

I felt my fingers pressing some buttons on my phone and I could already hear the dialing beeps.

-beep, beep, beep-

'Hello?', I finally heard.

Wow, how I have missed that voice!

I started crying now.

'Uhm, hello? Who's this?', I heard him say.

'I, it's…I', I tried to say but it only ended up by me crying again.

It was only then that I realized how much I missed him.

'Yes? Who is this?', I could hear the annoyance in his voice already.

I tried to stop crying and as I did I said.

'W-,wha,wait!', and blew my nose (out of reach of my phone microphone of course), drank a little bit of water, took a deep breath and finally, I could speak again.

'Hey Dougie…it's m-me…Eve', I said and it felt great to talk to him again even though I didn't know what was yet to come…

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Haha I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but I really have no idea how to get on with this story.**

**To be honest, when I first had an idea for this story, it was only the END!**

**Lol…and I must say, I think we're almost at the end.**

**Do you want a sequel to this story?**

**I want to start a new story soon but I don't know…should that be a sequel to this or a total new story?**

**Tell me exactly what you think in a review **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Love you all xo Kimmy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooooow,**

**Here is the next and FINAL chapter!**

**Hope you like it, xx Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Dougie's POV**

'Hey Dougie, it's me…Eve', i heard her say.

For a few minutes it was just silence, I was trying to think of something to say.

Should I say anything at all?

Maybe I should just hang up?

'D…D-Dougie? Are you there?', she said.

'Uhm…yes, yes I am…', I finally answered.

'Oh…okay, good', she said, and I could hear that she didn't prepare this call and she didn't know what to say.

'So…how's Australia?', I tried to open a conversation with her.

'Oh, uhm…yeah it's great, really beautiful here…had some situations but the view is absolutely gorgeous', she said and I could hear some excitement in her voice.

'Oh really?', I tried to sound excited for her.

'Yeah…how's…England? Anything new?'.

'No…not really…', and there was the awkward silence again.

'I'm sorry!', we both said after a while and then we started to laugh.

'Don't be!', she said.

'It's all my fault, s don't be sorry'.

'I AM sorry, for what I said to you, I didn't mean it, and I miss you so much!', I couldn't hold it in anymore.

'I miss you too! And I know that! I love you so so much Dougie, don't forget that!', she said.

'Really? Are you still moving to Aussie though?'.

'No I don't think so…I hate it here'.

'You hate it? But you just told me it's great?', I didn't understand it…

'Yeah y'know, Aussie's great…the people however are total jerks!'

'Ohh…did they do a-', but she cut me off.

'Don't worrt, I'm a big girl, nothing happened', I laughed as I heard her say that.

We chatted for another hour or so about her trip and my lonely days without her.

'I bet it's getting pretty late now, you get some rest and I'll just see you soon okay?', I heard her say.

'Yeah, okay, will do, you take care ok?'.

'I will, goodnight Dougs'.

'Night. Love you!'

'I love you too'.

And then the conversation just ended…just like that.

I was glad that I had talked to her again…and that everything's good between us now…

I turned around in my bed and drifted off in a very deep sleep.

**Eve's POV**

I smiled…for the first time in DAYS!

As I turned the radio of my car on and drove to the mall…I felt happy again.

Maybe I should come back a bit earlier?

And surprise him?

As I arrived at the mall I decided to buy them all presents.

I got Steffi a stuffed koala bear, an unlimited Darth Vader helmet for Tom, an Australian health kit for Harry…

Now…what should I get Dougie?

Let's see…what did Steffi tell me that he liked a lot?

Uhm…music…lizards…Blink-182!

I saw a little store with a lot of t-shirts so I went inside and went straight for the music shirts.

Blink-182…the last one!

I grabbed the shirt, paid for it with a smile on my face, left the mall, went to the hotel and took a nice, steaming hot bath.

**Dougie's POV**

_-Ring, ring-_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

'Hello?', I said, still tired.

'Hey Dougie!', an excited voice called.

'Yeah, who's this?'.

'It's Charlie, remember? Charlie Javensen?'.

'Ohh yeah sorry, I just woke up'.

'It's alright…hey I was wondering if you wanted to go an jog with me to the gym?'.

Jogging? Gym? I'm too tired to do that! But I need to get a bit more in shape…

'Sure, I'll have to have breakfast first though, so…meet you at my place at 10AM?'.

'Ok, see you'.

'See ya!'

I got out of bed, got dressed and did my morning routine.

At 10AM on the dot I heard the doorbell.

'Hey, you ready for some exercise?'

'Yeah I am', I said and we started our journey to the gym.

**Eve's POV**

Heathrow…

I've missed all the british accents around me…

I got my car keys and drove to Dougie's place (I left my car at the parking here at the airport).

He'd be sooo surprised to see me!

I turned up the radio and sang along to _'That's The Truth'_, one of McFly's songs.

I was in a good mood, happily I got out of my car and got into Dougie & Harry's apartment. (Dougie gave me his spare key).

As quiet as possible I walked into the living room…no one there…

Maybe he's still asleep…it's 4PM…

I walked upstairs to Dougie's room.

The door was closed…but I could hear some muffled sounds in there…

What's happening in there?

I wanted to know it…

I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it.

That's when I thought…

**I Should've Known**


	19. Thanks & Info!

**Thank yous**

I want to thank all of the people on the internet who

Ve been reading and reviewing this story

You guys are amazing, without you and your reviews I would never have gotten so far with this story.

Special thanks to **McSteph, Evix & That girl 16** for being my inspirations.

Thanks to **FlyingZoe** for being a loyal reader and reviewer.

Thanks to for reviewing.

My best friends **Anke & Alysha**, couldn't have done it without your help and cheering for me.

**McFly** for being such an awesome band of course.

Thanks again xx

* * *

><p>Now, for all of yoy who want to know what happens next, please review, I'll begin a sequel for you.<p>

For all of you who want a BRAND NEW story, review as well.

The story choice with the most reviews will be chosen!

Have a nice day and till the next fic ;)

**~xo Kimmy**

**(xStarrGirl on twitter)**


End file.
